


12th Division Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Toys, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A part of my Gotei 13 Kurosaki Family series. Ichigo is Mayuri’s Lieutenant and he has a unique zanpakuto and a variety of items he uses in battle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Research and Development

  


Ichigo’s Pov

My family has lived in soul society, my father is the captain of squad 10, Mom has a seat in squad 4, while Karin and Yuzu have seats in Dad’s squad. That old man would have had me in his squad to, but with my skills I got placed in squad 12, and my unique zanpakuto and shikai was very interesting for Captain Mayuri.

The captain is a weird guy but he’s okay once you get used to him. He encouraged my experiments in creating things, however, most of my tools are too complicated for other soul reapers to use, but Captain tells me to keep creating.

My Zanpakuto is called Shifter, though I am a skilled sword fighter I tend to use my tools more than my zanpakuto. Shifter’s release command is “Glow” my sword becomes a wide blade with a hole above the guard, my sword is able to change its type I got 4 spheres that go into the hole. The red sphere makes it a combat type, taking my reiatsu and amplifying my physical strength and power, the blue sphere makes it a kido type, it can drain my enemy’s reiatsu and increase my own and I can launch long-range attacks. Then there is the gold sphere another kido type one specific in creating kekkai barriers and shields, my fourth is a green orb which is a healing type.

I loved my time at the lab, everyone was really nice, although goat face didn’t always approve. He says I spent to much time there, and that captain is a bad influence on me. He went as far as trying to put seals on my room, to bad for him I’m a touch more clever. Using one of my inventions The Gigai Doll – a portable doll that can become a gigai for a soul reaper or even work as a substitute; using it I often trick my old man and make a break for the department.

-x- Aizen’s Betrayal –x-

Not gonna lie even I didn’t see Aizen’s betrayal coming. I always got a bad feeling when he was around, plus he tried to be very handsy with me, not that I ever let him get very far. He got his hands on the hogyoku and escaped to Hueco Mundo with Kaname and Gin.

Kaname wasn’t a surprise, the man was too wound up tight. His speeches on justice never made sense, his beliefs were tainted by revenge no wonder Aizen was able to take him under his wing.

Gin well I don’t think Gin is really with Aizen, he may look like a bad guy but he’s actually really sweet. When I was younger some jerks tried to jump me, Gin saved me and he’s always been nice to me. It may just be a crush talking but I think Gin has a plan.

With the hogyoku in his hands Aizen had the means of building an army one capable of toppling the soul society. I looked up the data we had as little as it was. An Arrancar was a hollow that removed it’s mask gaining the power of a Shinigami.

They gained a more human form and even wielded a zanpakuto. Still the data on them was very incomplete it seemed there wasn't much on fully formed Arrancar. With the Hogyoku in Aizen's hands he'd be able to turn any hollow into a fully formed Arrancar.

I want to see one...I want to see an Arrancar they will be so much fun to study. The target of Aizen's was discovered to be a place called Karakura Town. It was on Soul Society's radar for awhile now, their were certainly strong souls there.

An advanced team was being sent there to scout out the area. “I would like to go!”

Sadly even with the captain's approval, my dad Isshin Kurosaki was the one in charge and assigning the positions. “No way my precious son will not be going to the world of the living. I may not be able to stop you, from being apart of Squad 12 but I pick who will be assigned to this mission.”

Assigned to the mission was Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi, they were both Lieutenants. The defection had 3 captain seats open and that was causing quite the panic. They were looking for those capable of obtaining the seat.

From my analysis Renji would make an adequate captain, having obtained both shikai and bankai. He lacked skill in kido but he was over all a fine fighter. Then there was Shuuhei, he possessed a shikai but rarely used it, he was a skilled fighter. I wasn't a lieutenant so I really had no place to say, Akon was the Third Seat and I was the Fourth Seat.

Shikai or not, I could never replace Nemu-san, and I didn't want to leave Squad 12. Still, even if I can't go, doesn't mean I can depart something on them.

At the gates I met up with Renji and Shuuhei. “Take these with you.” I gave them what appeared to be good luck charms. Renji's was red and Shuuhei's was purple.

“What are these things?”

“They are special charms I invented, they will protect you should the life-threatening level be to high” I slipped them on their right arms. “Don't lose them!”

“Fine fine,” Renji sighed.

“You really wanted to come along didn't you Ichigo?”

“Of course, but you know how my dad is.”

Renji ruffled my hair. “He just wants to protect his child.” I smacked his hand away.

“Watch it Abarai!”

They left and I went back to my research. I had to find some way t go investigate the world of the living.

End POV

A few days into their investigation Aizen sent his own investigation team; Ulquiorra and Yammy. Yammy used a hollow trick and devoured a bunch of souls.

Renji and Shuuhei rushed onto the scene. “Hey Ulquiorra, either of these guys the one?”

“Pay attention Yammy, you can tell by their spiritual pressure,” he opened his eyes and gazed at them. “They are trash.”

“Trash huh? I'll show you Roar Zabimaru!” his zanpakuto changed and he launched his attack. Yammy didn't even bother to dodge, Renji's blade couldn't cut him. “What the hell?”

“How weak!” he back handed the blade and smashed it into pieces. Renji was frozen in shock, and Yammy vanished using a move similar to Flash Step. He appeared before Renji and smashed him with a punch.

Renji's blood stained the round. The red-haired male was laid out flat a huge gash across his whole body.

“Renji...” the red head wasn't moving. Shuuhei drew his sword, but before he could activate his shikai, Yammy hit him with a swift kick. His body was broken in an instant a was his sword and he was laid out flat. 'Damn it one kick, and my body is broken.'

They were both still alive, but they were badly wounded. “Stop toying with them, and just kill them already.”

“You are no fun,” he stepped over to them. Renji could barely see, his vision was blurred from the pain. The few senses he had were clear, this guy was coming to kill him. He tried to move, but nothing, his body was completely numb. “Time to die!”

He threw a punch. The charm on Renji's wrist flashed and created a barrier. The moment Yammy touched it, his arm got destroyed. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock.

“What the hell?” the barrier covered Renji's whole body. “Some stupid barrier won't stop me.” he turned to Shuuhei and tried to kick him. However, the moment he tried his charm glowed and erected a barrier around him.

Yammy's kick blew his leg clean off and the giant mail toppled to the ground. “Damn...it...”

“That was your own fault fool.” Ulquiorra stepped up to inspect the barriers. “Hmm, these are not made by your power, but by those charms. Who gave them to you?”

The two said nothing. Ulquiorra reached forward and touched the barrier. Just by touching it his finger began to burn. “Hmm, we are leaving Yammy.”

“What? We can't just leave!”

“Idiot can't you feel them.” Apparently not as Yammy fired a cero only for it to be countered by Urahara. There was no time for this, Ulquiorra knocked Yammy out and they retreated.

-x-

The two Shinigami were bandaged from head to toe. They knew Soul Society would send back up, but they could have never have expected him. Komamura Sajin opened the door, clad in his helmet. “Captain Komamura!”

“I have brought help.” They were expecting someone from Squad 4 but a bright orange top of hair appeared from behind the tall man.

“Ichigo!” they said in unison.

“What are you doing here?”

“I brought him, as the threat level has increased a captain will be assigned here as well and I was allowed to pick someone to bring with me.”

“I volunteered.”

“He was very convincing!” he blushed behind his mask.

“Really now, look at the state you two are in you are lucky to be alive.” he took out his zanpakuto.

“Thanks to you, what were these charms?”

“Like I said they were my invention. A counter shield that rejects everything. Physical or spiritual it would be countered and sent back at the enemy full force. Though this was it's first test run.”

“What?!” the two screamed.

“Look at us, even if we had a squad 4 member here, it'd take us at least a week to fully recover.”

“That won't be necessary, Glow Shifter!” his zanpakuto changed and he picked up the green sphere. He placed it into his blade. “Now let's begin!” With one slash of his blade the two's bandages slashed apart and they were consumed in a green light.

“WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Green light radiated from the room.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” “OHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

“OH MY AHHHHHHH MMMMHHHHHMMMM!”

The light faded, and Ichigo's sword reverted back to normal. “There now, all better.”

Renji was laid out, sprawled out buck naked. His body was twitching in orgasmic release. Eyes rolled up, a trickle of drool running down his chin. The red head's nipples were hard and perky, twitching from his release. His chest rose and fell, as he panted, his muscled form was covered in sweat and cum, his body glistening. His cock lay spent, lying in his manly nest of pubes and over his body.

The red head was 8 inches long and even while soft his cock was spilling his pent up seed, his balls clenching. His legs were splattered in semen, his toes curling and uncurling in orgasmic release. His hole was left gaping open and wide, his pucker twitching in joy. 'What the hell was that?' there wasn't even a scar.

Shuuhei had rolled over onto his hands and knees, his body shaking in orgasmic pleasure. His 6 incher was twitching like crazy as he spilled his seed over the bed making a nice big puddle. The muscled reaper's body was glistening in sweat, his tongue hanging out as his brain was positively high!

Like Renji his hole was gaping wide, his insides twitching like mad. 'Wow, just wow!'

Komamura was currently suffering a nosebleed at what he just saw. Healed, and had their bodies pleasurably stimulated from head to toe, their balls happily drained. Even their cocks while soft were still cumming from the overwhelming stimulus they felt.

“Now then, since we might be here for awhile. We will need a base of operations. Leave that to me.” Ichigo sheathed his sword and headed out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2

  


Isshin was not pleased. “Mayuri!”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Why is my son in the world of the living?”

“Because he wanted to go, of course, I'm much to busy to take him myself but I told him if he finds another captain to take you he could go.”

“It's too dangerous!”

“Well he's my subordinate, and he went to collect data and specimens.”

“These are Arrancar are you crazy….scratch that I know you are crazy.”

“I'm hurt, you make it sound like I'm a bad influence on him.”

“You are! I didn't want Ichigo in your crazy squad, but he applied on his own.”

“Well the boy is a rare talent, he knows where the fun is at.”

“Go and bring him back! You are his captain.”

“No chance!” Mayuri grinned. “I am much too busy, I'll leave him to his own research.”

“Damn you Mayuri.”

“Now now, I believe Ichigo will conduct fantastic research.” he walked off.

Isshin facepalmed. “I really do not like that man.” he began to pace. “What's gonna happen, if the arrancars get their hands on my precious son?”

-x-

Ulquiorra returned and gave his report to Aizen and his fellow Arrancar. “You are too soft!” Grimmjow snapped.

“Our target was not there. There was no point in killing them.”

“Of course there was a point, they died and the soul reapers have to send new people to replace them.”

“It is fine, our target is already in the world of the living.”

“What?!”

“Yes, he has arrived and already healed those injured by Yammy's attack.”

“Shall I go and retrieve him?”

“No, they are on high alert right now. I will send you when the time is right.”

“Lord Aizen, how do you know he's there now?” he brought up the image of the barriers.

“This is his doing, I knew he would come. I had hoped he'd come alone but with other reapers there it becomes more complicated.”

“Fuck those reapers, we can crush them and take him!” Grimmjow shouted standing up.

“Grimmjow, I will retrieve him, you would mess it up.”

“What you say?”

“You have no tact,” Grimmjow growled at him.

-x-

Ichigo found them an apartment. “How are we all gonna live in a place like this?” Renji snapped.

“Judging from the building each complex is small,” Shuuhei adds.

“Oh please, do you think we were given much of a budget, I paid for this place out of my own pocket.” he opened the door. “If you don't want to stay here you could always live on the street.”

“Whoa!” it was huge. A grand living room with a big screen TV. A large couch, across from the living room were four large grand beds.

“How is this possible?”

“I'm a member of the research and development group if there is one thing we know how to do is monopolize space.” he chuckled.

There was a door that led to the bathroom and Ichigo modified that as well, it looked like a rich bathhouse, a giant tub, and showers, and a door that led to the restroom area.

“I brought a few things with me.” A small corner of this grand place was like a kitchen with cupboards, a sink, a dishwasher, and an oven and stove combo. “Still wanna live out in the street?”

Renji jumped on the bed. “Oh, it's so soft.”

“I'm going to order take out.” Shuuhei removed his shoes and picked up the phone.

“That is what I thought.” Komamura stepped in. Ichigo also set up his lab, in his own room.

Night fell, and Renji, Shuuhei was asleep. A Garganta opened up and Grimmjow, along with Di Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Illfort, and Nakeem came out of it. “Alright find him.”

Komamura stood up sensing the Arrancar. “Do not worry Captain Komamura.” he turned to see Ichigo, already in soul form and ready to fight. “Leave them to me.”

“There are too many, I should come with you at least.”

“I believe I will be fine, but if I run into trouble I'm sure you will come running won't you.” Ichigo left the building, placing a barrier around it.

He used flash step and met with the horde of Arrancar. “Well, now and our prey comes to us,” Grimmjow smirked.

“So you guys are Arrancar?” Ichigo pulls out a device, it looks like a breath spray.

“I got this guy.” Di Roy rushed at him.

“Hmm,” he aims the spray and hits him with it before Di Roy can blink he's frozen in a block of ice.

“What the hell?” Di Roy fell from the sky and landed perfectly frozen.

“This is my invention Shinigami Tool: Frozen Breath Spray. It freezes a target completely perfectly preserving a specimen.”

“Damn you.” Nakeem rushed at him.

Ichigo put the spray away. “Now to proceed with my own tests.” he drew his sword and blocked Nakeem's punch. “Tough skin.”

“Your pathetic sword can't cut an arrancar's skin.”

“Hmm, let's test that theory. Glow Shifter!” his zanpakuto changed, with one slash Nakeem's head is severed clean off.

“Looks like my shikai can cut you.”

Grimmjow hung back, he was curious to see what was so special about him.

The three remaining, three Arrancar used their releases. “Ahh so this is the release state of an Arrancar, impressive.” he took out a notebook and took notes.

“You continue to mock us.” Edrad rushed him, Ichigo slashed him but couldn't pierce his skin this time. Illfort rushed him as well, charging at him with his horns.

Ichigo blocked him and dodged Shawlong who swooped in for a sneak attack. “Foolish reaper even with your shikai you cannot cut us with our real power.”

“Hmm I see.” again Ichigo began taking notes. Illfort got pissed and charged at him, Ichigo raised his sword and blocked him.

“Show us your bankai, or die!” Shawlong snapped.

“My bankai?” Ichigo began to laugh. His spiritual pressure rising, even Grimmjow's eyes widened. “Oh please, if I had to use my bankai on you guys I wouldn't have bothered to come here at all.” He pulls out the red orb, and implants it in his slot.

His spirit pressure changed. Ichigo vanished and appeared before Edrad and with one slash split him in two from his balls to his head in one swing.

“Impossible.” Shawlong rushed at Ichigo and Ichigo blocked his attacks again and again.

“Too slow.” he made quick work of Shawlong, his body falling to pieces.

“No way, how can you be so strong?” Illfort charged a cero.

“Arrancar's release boosts speed, power, and defense.” he took one look at Illfort. “They can fire a much greater cero compared to a low-level menos.” he removed the red orb and placed the blue one.

His spirit pressure changed once again. “Don't fire!” Grimmjow shouted, but Illfort fired.

Ichigo's blade glowed and he touched the cero and absorbed it. “Not bad, my turn!” he slashed the air and released all the stored up energy and added some of his own. Illfort was blown away getting knocked out of his released form.

“So all that is left is you.” Grimmjow was smirking.

“Oh yes, you are worthy prey. I am Espada number 6 Grimmjow!”

“Espada? You will make an interesting specimen.” he pointed his zanpakuto at Grimmjow.

“Ohh, you'll be coming with me.”

“No you'll be coming with me.” the two clash, moving at great speed.

“Come on show me your power!” He clashed with Ichigo's sword and tried to kick him, only for Ichigo to pop. “Huh?”

“Sorry I can't use my power sphere, I want to capture you alive, you are a fine specimen after all.” Ichigo rubbed Grimmjow's backside and made the bluenette jump.

“The hell?” blue light grew brighter.

“My kido zanpakuto is best for capturing specimens.” the blue light took form, glowing blue energy tentacles. Ichigo created four and they launched out and Grimmjow's wrists are grabbed, and his ankles.

He began to drain Grimmjow's energy. His hand went slack and he dropped his sword. “No stop my energy.”

“Relax, it will feel good in a bit.” the energy began to drain faster and Grimmjow moaned. “That's it.”

As time passed, Grimmjow's clothing began to turn to dust. He was left barefoot, then shirtless, then down to his fundoshi, then even his fundoshi faded.

Grimmjow's thick 7-inch long dick sprang up, and the hollow moaned. He blushed and tried to cover himself but the tentacles held him spread wide. Ichigo merely smirked.

The Espada growled, but couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine from Ichigo's gaze.

He conjured more tentacles, creating four more. Two latched on his nipples and his nips started getting sucked on as they drained off his body. “Fuck ahh!” The third expanded and consumed his penis down to the root. “Ohhh!” Grimmjow's hips bucked unable to escape from the sucking, draining tentacles.

The fourth tentacle came around and found his tight pucker. “Ahhhh noo not there!” he wiggled his hips, but the pressure continued, and the pleasure continued and his tight ring gave in. The tentacle plunged into his ass and Grimmjow came.

His seed fired and was reduced to energy.

It was over for him, the tentacle in his ass slithered inside and found his sweet spot and latched on, this tentacle slowly sent the energy Ichigo was draining from Grimmjow and used it to zap his prostate, the energy surging through the tentacle and stimulating his inner walls.

The tentacle over his cock moved over his cock, in a sucking motion. The tentacles on his nips swirled and danced over his perky buds. No matter the touch, the tentacles drained his energy.

He struggled but the tentacles held him still.

“Ahhh haaa aahhhhh ohhh!” Grimmjow howled and moaned, having climax after climax. The tentacles were relentless, teasing his nips, cock, and ass all at once and his energy kept getting drained away.

He soon found the tentacles holding to be very warm and welcoming. He turned his gaze to Ichigo who's gaze hadn't shifted at all. Ichigo's smirking face was the last thing he saw.

His eyes rolled up and he soon fainted from his twelfth climax. His body was shaking, a trickle of drool running down his chin. Ichigo slashed his sword and the tentacles faded.

Grimmjow whined at the loss as he was suddenly empty. Ichigo caught him. He switched to the yellow sphere and placed Grimmjow in a barrier box.

The dead Arrancar were collected and sent back to soul society. Illfort was found lying naked and he to was put in a barrier. Di Roy was also taken away, back to the apartment.

Ichigo was smiling, so pleased with himself. He had such fine specimens to experiment with.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Tests

  


“Fascinating, truly fascinating, Arrancar are truly fascinating.” Ichigo was taking notes as he analyzed his data from the fight he had with Grimmjow and his team. “I can't wait to learn more from you guys.”

“Ahahahahaha bastard!” the blue-haired Espada laughed. He thrashed in his restraints but could not escape. Grimmjow was naked and wearing a collar that suppressed his powers.

He wasn't alone, Illfort and Di Roy were beside him equally naked, restrained and collared. Illfort whined his hard 5 incher bobbing as he thrashed. Di Roy was rocking a 4 incher and he was trembling. The two couldn't even speak as they were laughing so hard.

Ichigo's contraption was a stimulus machine, it had several arm attachments that were being used to tickle the Arrancar with feathers and touches. “Hahahaha,” Grimmjow tried to grit his teeth. “You bastard, whaahahahaha is this!”

“Research,” Ichigo was taking notes. “Arrancar have tough skin capable of blocking a reaper's zanpakuto. Yet it's still susceptible to other stimuli such as this.”

The trio was having their necks, pits, sides, arms, legs, and feet tickled by feathers and magic fingers. The stimulus had an arousing effect on them, their cocks and nipples getting stiff.

Ichigo pressed a button, feathers began to tease their erect buds and aching cocks. “You...pervert...” Illfort pants out. Di Roy was lost in the stimulus.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was torn. A part of him wanted to kill this orange haired reaper before him, the other part of him was rather enjoying the attention and the way his gaze roamed over every inch of him, and another part simply wanted to escape, to throw Ichigo down and put his hard cock to good use.

“Now then,” Ichigo snapped his fingers, the feathers and magic fingers retreated and the trio were left panting, caught on the edge. “Let's collect some samples.”

Clear tubes encased their cocks. “Hey what are you...ohhhh!” a powerful suction hit all of them at once.

Grimmjow drooled as his hard-on was sucked non-stop. “Damn it I won't give in!” he growled.

Di Roy, however, was already cumming. He tossed his head back panting as his seed was slurped away.

Illfort struggled as well, he was barely hanging on by a thread. “Grimmjow-sama we can't let this reaper win!”

“Win?” Ichigo blinked. “There is no winning here, there is only the inevitable.” he pressed a button on the remote. The two gasp as the suction increase. Illfort trembles as he climaxes, the seed being slurped away by the machine.

“You think you can break me reaper?” he growled.

“Break you? No no, if I break you I'd have to go get a new specimen,” he says and approaches Grimmjow. “Did I drain your balls too much?” he cupped Grimmjow's balls and fondled them.

“Ahh!” Grimmjow gasps and shivers.

“Is it possible you need more stimulus?” Grimmjow noticed the special glint in his eyes. “Ahh yes you came lots when I gave you anal stimulus, perhaps your fraccion would enjoy it as well.” the Arrancar blushed. “Or do you perhaps enjoy tentacles, that can be arranged as well?”

Ichigo pressed a new button, from behind appeared to be what looked like a large machine. From this machine came 3 matching phallic objects. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

Each one was at least 11 inches long. “That's too big!” he hissed as the objects drew closer to their asses.

“Too big?” the toys were coated in slick. “Nonsense these were modeled after my cock.”

“What?!” Grimmjow's eyes immediately dropped to the orangette's crotch. Only to widen as the toy breached his hole. “Ohhhh!”

Di Roy and Illfort moaned as well, they already came so the anal stimulus was pushing them to another release.

As humiliating as it was, Grimmjow couldn't deny he was enjoying this when he fought Ichigo before he had no idea the boy had such tricks up his sleeves. He had lost, and now he was at his prey's mercy.

The toy filled him to the brim, stretching his ass wide and deep. Ichigo turned the dial and the machine began to thrust the dildos in and out of the Arrancar asses.

Di Roy and Illfort came again, backs arching as they flooded their tubes with cum, only to have it sucked away. Grimmjow tried to glare, meeting Ichigo's eyes.

He could see no malice in his eyes, no sick madness like Szayel, so he didn't get it. 'Why don't you kill me ahh!?' he thought but his thoughts broke as the toy brushed his prostate.

There was no holding back as the Espada's semen filled the tube only to be sucked away. “My my, you boys sure saved up a lot. I'll let my machines take care of you I'll be back later.”

“Wait!” Grimmjow moaned. “You aren't gonna leave us here are you?” his body trembled his manhood twitching as the suction around him only increased.

“Just for a few hours, please enjoy yourselves.” he heads toward the door. “If you want something more personal next time, my good subjects get rewarded.” With that said, he left the room and left the Arrancar to his machines.

'That...berry...ahhhh!' he arched his back as he came again.

-x-

Ichigo joined the others in the living room area. “What have you learned so far?” Renji asked.

“Arrancar have tough skin, most zanpakuto won't be able to put a scratch in it, but with enough power it is possible, however, once an Arrancar releases their zanpakuto it's possible that most shikai might not be able to put a scratch in them.” he went over his notes. He'd been observing them for hours. “In comparison, it's similar to Zaraki Kenpachi, but not all captains are like him. Grimmjow has a much stronger defense than the other two. No doubt he is among the elite of Aizen's forces, the ones you fought were also most likely elites.”

“How can you say that for sure?” Shuuhei asked.

“Grimmjow has a 6 tattooed on his back.” he pointed at Renji. “Plus you said Zabimaru was unable to cut the one you fought.” He went through his notes. “Arrancar carry zanpakuto, and they are able to reach a higher level of power when releasing it. Full data on this phenomenon needs to be explored.”

“Have you interrogated them?” Renji asked.

“No and I don't intend to.” that shocked them.

“Then why capture them at all?” the red-head stated. “We need to know what they were after?”

“After?” he blinked.

“Yes, the Arrancar said their target wasn't here, so they were clearly after something.” Shuuhei states.

“Anyway, my capturing of the enemy should be obvious, they are valuable research subjects.” Ichigo blushed. “Arrancar, they are so fascinating, I want to know more about them!” Renji twitched at the look of excitement on the orangette's face.

“So you intend to kill them after?” Sajin asked.

“No, I will give them the choice to leave,” he says and goes over to make himself some food.

“What?!” Renji went over to him. “They are the enemy, we can't just let them go.” he grabbed Ichigo. “If you let them go they could hurt more people!” is what he said but in his head. 'They'll come after you.'

“Renji Abarai!” Sajin growled.

“That is true, but they are not wild beasts anymore.” he forced Renji off him. “There attack was not approved by Aizen.”

“Ehh?” Renji blinked in surprise.

“Most of the Arrancar I came across would barely be considered lieutenant level, Grimmjow would be captain level. Aizen no doubt sent the two you faced and were captain level. This attack was unplanned uncoordinated and it failed Aizen losing some of his soldiers in the process. If Grimmjow and the others were released, the chances are high they would be punished by Aizen. That is why I will give them a choice.”

“I don't get you. You are too soft.” Renji released Ichigo. “Maybe it would have been best if you stayed in Soul Society.”

Slap!

Ichigo had slapped him! His eyes widened, as his cheek stung. Ichigo looked angry and hurt, without another word Ichigo ran back into his lab.

Sajin sighed. “Lieutenant Abarai, you should apologize.”

Renji remained quiet. “I'm not sure I disagree with Renji, but Ichigo is right they aren't beasts anymore they should be given a choice,” Shuuhei says. “Interrogating them is pointless, Aizen doesn't seem to be the type to give much away until the last possible moment. So we'll need Ichigo's experiments to get any information.”

“Do you really think they'd just walk away or better yet join us in the fight against Aizen. Without those collars and restraints, they would be trying to kill us. Why does he care what happens to them?”

“Because Ichigo has a strong desire to protect,” Sajin says. “It is the purpose of the R and D department to help benefit Soul Society. Ichigo works hard to help protect those he cares about, killing is not his specialty but he's trained hard to be able to stand on the battlefield he will cut down an enemy if needed, but those Arrancar are under his care now and a part of him will seek to help them if he can.”

An arrow of guilt pierced Renji's heart. “I...I'm gonna go out on patrol.”

“Hey, I'll go with you.” Shuuhei followed after him.

-x-In the lab-x-

Ichigo had more research to do, he would let his machines finish up with the Arrancar. So he got to work on cataloging his data. 'Stupid Renji!' he thought.

Hours passed

'It's time to check on them.' he got up and went to where the Arrancar are being held. Di Roy was positively spent, his tube was drained, but was having dry orgasm after dry orgasm. His body glistened, flushed from arousal and stimulus.

Illfort was producing clear fluid, he wasn't fully spent just yet, his eyes were glazed over and he was drooling. He was rocking his hips wildly, clearly lost in pleasure.

Grimmjow was still producing thick cream, his tube filling with white seed only to be sucked away. His body was glistening, he panted and growled. “Damn reaper!” his eyes locked onto Ichigo.

“Hmm,” he went over and inspected the male. Just the act of cupping his cheek made Grimmjow shiver. He leaned into the orangette's touch. “Very good,” he pressed the button, and the suction and fucking machine stopped. Di Roy and Illfort passed out, while Grimmjow whined at the loss.

“Just what game are you playing?” he panted.

“No game, I need to conduct research an Arrancar. You lot are great specimens.”

“When I get out of these restraints I'm gonna wreck you.” Grimmjow put on a cocky smirk.

“Is that right?” he cupped Grimmjow's balls and fondled them with one hand, with the other he fingered his gaping hole. The Espada gasped and his cock twitched and came blowing a much smaller load all over himself. “You sure are cocky for someone who seems to enjoy anal stimulus.”

“I I don't...I've never submitted...ahh...to anyone...” he panted. Ichigo was rubbing his sweet spot. He hated to admit it the orangette was skilled.

“I see,” he removed his fingers, and Grimmjow whined at the loss. “Well, I need to get a blood sample.”

“Heh, no chance in hell.” he was confident his hierro would prevent Ichigo from doing such. Ichigo got out a needle and walked over to Grimmjow.

“Just relax,” he stuck Grimmjow, and the Espada gasped. The needle pierced him, and Ichigo drew his blood. He removed the needle and placed a bandage over the wound.

“You...” he blushed as Ichigo kissed the bandage. He was too stunned for words. He proceeded to do the same for Illfort and Di Roy. “So are you some kind of pervert for hollows or something?”

“I don't really have a preference, though I am curious how hollows mate. Do you wanna be my first hollow Grimmjow?” Grimmjow blushed.

“What? You...I...” he was at a loss for words. Grimmjow wanted to find a reason to hate this guy, but he couldn't find one outside of him capturing them.

“That's enough excitement for one day, get some sleep.” he pressed a button, and the trio were encased in tubs and the tubes filled up with a strange liquid.

“Hey wait, ohhh!” Grimmjow fell asleep and the liquid contained the trio.

Ichigo yawned, he was in for a long night. He still had to examine the samples he collected, as well as prepare for tomorrow as well. He got to work, focusing his thoughts on the task at hand.

He had the trio monitored inside the tubes, all life signs green. “So much to do.”

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Revelations

  


Renji was jumping from roof to roof. “Damn it Renji slow down!” Shuuhei was barely keeping up. “What's with you, I've never seen you snap at Ichigo like that?”

“He's being too careless, he's gonna get himself killed,” he said, stopping at the roof.

“Oh come on he knows what he's doing.” Shuuhei joined him. “He did save our lives.”

“That's not the point!” he crossed his arms and sat down.

“He's a big boy Renji, he's a seated member and got skills to rival ours.”

“You weren't in the academy with him. He always lost himself in his research.” Renji remembered one time at the academy Ichigo was reading a book and wasn't watching where he was going and nearly fell down the stairs. “If I hadn't caught him he could have been seriously hurt.”

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes. “Sounds rough.”

“It was, then there was that time, he was working on a new barrier and nearly blew himself up, I managed to get him out just in time.” he listed off several instances. Ichigo nearly dropping a bookshelf on him. Nearly walking into a wall or two.

“Seems like you were keeping an eye on him.”

“Yeah I was, if not for me he'd have more bruises and scrapes.” he groaned in frustration. “Whenever something catches his interest he loses himself and the dangers around him, and every time, every time I helped him he would smile at me and say Thanks Renji!” he blushed at that memory.

“Renji, do you...have feelings for Ichigo?” Renji jumped at the raven's words.

“What?!” his whole face turned red.

“It's just that you seem really protective of Ichigo, and you two did seem close.” Renji looked away not sure what to say. “He's smart, a little crazy maybe but he's good looking and strong.”

“Sounds like you got a crush on him?” Renji deflected.

“Maybe I do,” Renji's head whipped around so fast, he's lucky he didn't get whiplash. “But that doesn't change the fact you need to apologize to him.”

“Fine, after patrol.” Arrancar weren't the only trouble, hollows began showing up and Renji and Shuuhei took care of them.

Pity the hollow that got in Renji's path he had some frustrations to work out. They patrolled into the early morning.

-x-

Ichigo was burning the midnight oil. Each idea led to another, so much research to do. “Arrancars sure are interesting.” he stretched. “Time for breakfast.”

He drained their containers, and quickly set up a barrier. The Arrancar stirred awake. “Good morning,” he has a tray in his hand, each tray has little cubes on it. “I got breakfast.” he gave them each a tray.

“Like we would eat anything you gave us you shitty shinigami.” Grimmjow snarled. He banged on the barrier but it didn't budge.

“Well I'd prefer you eat naturally, I'd hate to have to force feed you. You guys must be hungry, you'll need to keep your energy up.”

Illfort glared at him. 'He reminds me of my brother, but he's less crazy Szayel. He'd be dissecting us at this point, or hooking us to feeding tubes.' he eyed the cubes.

Di Roy was starving. He took one of the cubes and popped it into his mouth. “Oh my gah!” he moaned. His hollow mask shattered into pieces and reformed becoming a smaller version, like a beret.

The others could feel it his power had grown significantly. “What the hell?!” Grimmjow snapped.

“The cubes are made from my reiatsu, concentrated and raw. I can't have you eating innocent souls but I can give you some of mine.” Illfort tried one, and his power swelled.

'Oh my god!' the two dug in, but Grimmjow remained adamant. His stomach growled at him angrily. Ichigo left the room to get his own breakfast.

-x-

Sajin was up, he was an early riser. “Good morning Ichigo.” he gave a polite bow.

“Morning,” he started cooking. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage and even some cereal. “The others won't be back for a while you can take that thing off.”

Sajin tensed. “Not yet, I...”

“You still worried about how you look?” Ichigo asked, poking at the meal he was making.

“It is better, my form can make people uncomfortable.” The smell hit Sajin's sensitive nose. His stomach growled.

“If you want to eat, you'll have to take that thing off.” He pressed the bacon making it sizzle. Sajin licked his lips.

“Very well,” he removed his helmet.

“There he is,” he lowers the flame and comes over to Komamura. He grabs Komamura by his ears and rubs them.

“Ahhh, Ichigo...” he shivers and moans. His ears were quite sensitive.

Ichigo was one of the few who knew about Sajin's true appearance. Though he found out on his own. He pets his head and scratched his chin. “You are so fluffy!” he said happily.

Komamura would have objected, but...but… 'This feels nice!' he thought. Ichigo went back to the stove and continued cooking.

“I don't know why you hide, I rather like the way you look,” he says adding more sausage to the skillet.

“It's for the best I hide myself, so long as I can help Soul Society that is more than enough,” he says.

“If you say so,” he smiles. Ichigo's words made his heart flutter. He was open-minded but not everyone was like him. “I still haven't properly thanked you, have I...for taking me to the human world.” he began setting plates.

“You were quite persistent and persuasive.” the memory made his cheeks heat up. “No thanks are necessary.”

Ichigo set Sajin's plate down in front of him. It was packed full of sausage bacon and eggs, with one piece of toast. The furry male licked his lips, he dug in and bliss. The food was cooked to perfection. “Mmmmmhhhmmm!” he scarfed down the breakfast. “You are quite the cook.”

“Squad 12 has a kitchen, the captain understands that lack of meals leads to lack of focus,” he says and makes a plate for Renji and Shuuhei. “The guys will be back soon.” he kisses Sajin's cheek. “I promise, I'll find time to thank you.” The way he said that made Sajin's penis throb. He takes his own plate and heads into his lab.

“Ichigo...” sure enough the guys were at the apartment, and Sajin had finished his breakfast and had his helmet on.

“Greetings Captain!” they say.

“Hello, Ichigo has made breakfast.” Shuuhei was hungry so he dug in. Renji stared at the plate, then to the door of Ichigo's lab. He walked to the door, and was about to knock, but stopped. “Damn it!” he headed back to the table and poked at the plate. The food looked good, but Renji was still torn up inside. Shuuhei and Sajin shared a look.

-x-

Ichigo carried on with his experiments, letting the magic fingers machine, stimulate their bodies. The males getting a massage and Ichigo getting wonderful data on their muscles.

His research showed that Arrancar did not share the same hunger as hollows did. They did need to eat as such as any other creature, but they didn't need to eat souls. “Becoming Arrancar has developed your stomachs. I'll make you guys a meal tomorrow, but for now...” he gave them more of the soul cubes.

Grimmjow snarled. “What is your game soul reaper?!”

“Grimmjow-sama!” Illfort and Di Roy gasp.

“How long do you plan on keeping us here?” he clawed at Ichigo's barrier. “Why don't you just kill us and be done with it?” The other Arrancar shared a look. It was a fair question.

Honestly, when they were caught, they didn't expect to wake up. Their time in Ichigo's clutches had been quite pleasurable.

“I have no intention of killing you.”

“Don't lie!” Grimmjow growled. Ichigo blinked, no one had ever called him a liar before.

“I am not, you guys are quite interesting. It would be a true loss to get rid of you.” he began jotting down notes. “For example, Di Roy's recent increase in power is fascinating.”

Even Grimmjow had to admit it was. Di Roy was the weakest of his fraccion, and yet he had shot through the ranks. He could feel the power from him, even Illfort's power had increased. Grimmjow had begrudgingly tried one, and he wanted more.

The taste was amazing, and it was pure, every soul in his being sang in joy at the taste. He didn't need to eat souls anymore, Arrancar could take what they need from the very air or by digesting food.

He'd never known a being to freely offer up their reiatsu. The boy had power in spades, he seemed to let his guard down in his lab and his reiatsu flowed out of him like a river.

If Grimmjow could return to with the boy, he may save face but that wasn't all. He was gonna make the boy suffer, all the humiliation he was gonna dish back. 'I'm gonna make him writhe in pleasure, make him cum over and over milking my cock!' the part of his brain that recognized he actually wanted to sleep with the orange haired soul reaper was ignored.

Illfort could see it. Grimmjow was pissed he had lost, but he acknowledges Ichigo's power. He wants him on some level. Even Illfort had to admit, this boy was skilled, probably insane but skilled.

Di Roy was on team Ichigo hardcore. He'd given up hope on getting stronger. If just one of those little cubes helps his power grow that much, then what else could Ichigo do.

Ichigo sat down before them, notebook and pen in hand. “Hollows, become menos, and menos evolve into adjuchas, and then into Vasto Lorde.” he scribbles notes left and right. “After removing one's mask you gain shinigami powers.” he looks up. “Which begs the question what level were you guys when you became Arrancar?”

Grimmjow tensed.

Ichigo pointed to Di Roy and Illfort. “You two were adjuchas I'm guessing.” he hit the nail on the head. He pointed to Grimmjow. “That would make you a Vasto Lorde!”

Grimmjow snarled and punched the barrier. “I was an adjuchas!” it was a bit of a sore spot. Grimmjow had hit the wall of his growth. He had surpassed his fellow adjuchas but he couldn't reach the strength of the Vasto Lorde. That's when he met Aizen, with the promise of power he had his mask removed and gained strength he never dreamed. Then Aizen found Vasto Lorde hallows and made them into arrancars. He's managed to hold the 6th spot but if he finds more Vasto Lorde who knows.

“Really, but you are so strong, fascinating.” he started jotting down more notes. “Hmm, if I'm right the hollow's ability to evolve is not erased when you become Arrancar.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm saying, you boys have the potential to get stronger lots stronger, and I wanna see it!” he smiled and Grimmjow felt his heart skip a beat.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 5 The Next Level

  


Ichigo poured himself into his research, he barely left his lab, and if he did it was usually when Renji and Shuuhei were on patrol. He'd give his report to Komamura, and then bring the Arrancar their food. It was like this a few days now, and with each passing day Renji felt worse and worse, but he never got a response from Ichigo when he knocked on the door. “Damn it how can I apologize, if he won't let me talk to him!?”

“Give it time, Ichigo believes he's on the road to a breakthrough.” Sajin points out to him.

-x-

Grimmjow was confused. He could get stronger? His chance for evolving wasn’t stolen from him? For so long he though he had reached a wall, and before he got the chance to overcome it Aizen came and he felt like he was put in a box. Yet, it seems that box was opened by another Soul Reaper, and he oddly trusted him more than Aizen.

The only thing that confused him more was Ichigo, he wasn’t a creep like Szayel, he might be a perv but not a creep. There was no denying the boy was strong, he learned that first hand. Hollows respected strength, so the boy earned his respect. The boy certainly had his lust, even before he started showering in the lab.

Ichigo had zero modesty, finding no time for such trivial matters so he stripped right there in front of the Arrancar. The boy wasn't joking he was packing a massive sword between his legs. Di Roy and Illfort were certainly impressed getting hard at the sight of the boy stripping. They had no qualms about jerking off to the shinigami either. Grimmjow would have to call himself a liar if he to didn't want to lick each droplet of water off the shinigami's body.

He wasn't kidding about the personal touch either. Di Roy got it first, Ichigo jerked him off while sucking on one of his nipples. “Ah ah ahh feels so good!” the other two watched, jealousy and lust burning inside them. Illfort asked if he could get a blow job, and Ichigo actually agreed.

Ichigo sucked the blonde's cock and played with his ass with one hand, a nipple with the other. “Oh kami, so hot, he's sucking me so good!” he saw stars, it was like Ichigo was sucking his very soul out of him. His toes curled and he came into the boy's mouth.

He fingered both of them at the same time, giving them a prostate massage while turning up their insides. All their toy time had helped them prepare for anal pleasure but being fingered by Ichigo felt so damn good. The boy's spiritual pressure caressed their insides and drove them wild. Grimmjow watching every second of it. As soon as they came Ichigo stroked them off, milking them of as much cum as possible.

Grimmjow resisted his urges for a while, still thinking Ichigo was messing with them. Illfort reminded him that in the time they've been under Ichigo they've gotten stronger, they've had good food, and have had more orgasms than before and after they met Aizen. He was a bit odd maybe, perverted probably, but he cared and showed them respect. They weren't blind they could see the Grimmjow was giving Ichigo, he wanted him, craved him. He was letting his pride get in the way of what he wanted, possibly needed.

He gave in one night when Di Roy and Illfort were sleeping, he'd been hard for a while and he wanted Ichigo badly. His cock was so hard it hurt. “Ichigo...”

“Yes?” the boy turned away from his monitor, looking at the aroused Arrancar, the bluenette blushed.

“Please...please touch me!” he expected the shinigami to laugh, and mock him for being weak, but instead Ichigo touched him. He came over, smelling so damn good, and began playing with Grimmjow's aching cock. “Ahhh!” his back arched and his toes curled. His touch felt fucking amazing!

A few strokes and he was cumming hard, and Ichigo stroked him through his release, helping milk a few extra spurts. “Is there anything else you would like, Grimmjow?”

“My ass, play with my ass!” again Ichigo didn't mock him, he spread his cheeks and kissed Grimmjow's twitching hole. “Ahhh!” he wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't complaining. Ichigo's tongue flicked his entrance, teasing the pucker and slowly worked inside. “Ahh fuck ahh ahh ahh!” His wet muscle wiggled inside.

His left hand slipped between his legs to fondle Grimmjow's big balls, while the right reached around to pump his weeping dick. Grimmjow's eyes rolled up, he growled and purred in pleasure. He came again, fireworks going off in his brain.

He fell into a pleasure fueled dream, a dream of Ichigo mounting him and filling his greedy ass with his big dick. It was a good dream!

-x-

After Grimmjow joined team Ichigo, the boy gave them more freedom. He gave them each a special collar, it would restrict their reiatsu, so they couldn't use their abilities, but it would also stimulate it so while they wear it they would slowly get stronger.

Ichigo invented it, while it did restrict one's abilities, if someone trained while wearing it, it would double their efforts. Mayuri approved of it, but it was turned down by Soul Society, cause if there was an attack while wearing the collar they would cost valuable time that could cost lives. Ichigo had modified the design, which was the ones he offered to the hollows.

Di Roy and Illfort took them quickly, Grimmjow hesitated but he to put it on. While wearing the collars they were allowed to wonder about Ichigo's lab freely. That didn't stop them from being fitted with toys. The only times their anal cavities weren't stuffed by either a dildo, plug, or vibe, was when Ichigo himself was teasing them with his fingers and tongue. (Grimmjow has been the only one he's rimmed so far.)

He didn't give it to Di Roy and Illfort before, cause he didn't want to influence Grimmjow.

-x-

Ichigo was burning the midnight oil again, he was analyzing the hollows' zanpakuto. He had a feeling they were the key to reaching the next level. He felt he was on the right track but he was missing critical info.

“You should sleep.” the naked Arrancar walked up behind him.

“I'm fine,” he rubbed his eyes. “Worried about me now?” he asked playfully.

“Shut it I don't care!” he crossed his arms. “I think you could use a break and I want you to play with me.”

“Alright,” he patted his lap. Grimmjow laid across it, and Ichigo began fingering him.

“Ahh,” he shivers and arches his back. “More!” One finger became two, and then three and the Espada was in heaven.

“I feel like I'm close, your zanpakuto contain your hollow powers in a sealed state.” Ichigo ponders, all while stirring up Grimmjow's insides. His free hand rubs his back.

“Mmm,” he purrs.

As Ichigo pondered and pondered his spiritual pressure fluxed making Grimmjow yelp and shudder in pleasure. “Hollows get stronger by eating souls, but Arrancar are different, they aren't just hollows they have shinigami powers too. Shinigami get stronger through training, and practice, and communicating with their zanpakuto.”

Grimmjow came, his insides tightening around the orangette's fingers. “Grimmjow have you ever communicated with your zanpakuto?”

“Why would I, it's my power, it's me?”

“Hmm, the release form is similar to our Shikai, and the zanpakuto is our power to, but it's more than that. We have another level of power the bankai. I wonder if your powers are the same way.” he massages Grimmjow's sweet spot harder and harder as his mind worked.

“Ichigo!” Grimmjow moans.

“I feel like I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, shinigami, hollows, something in between.” He drilled Grimmjow's ass and the male's body shuddered in delight. “The zanpakuto is the key.”

Grimmjow was trying to listen and pay attention, but hot damn he was drowning in the boy's pressure, and pleasure. “I only saw it once, I need to see it again.”

“You can fight me anytime.” Grimmjow was drooling, Ichigo shook his head.

“No, I need to observe the fight and properly analyze you while in your release form. I can't do that 100% while fighting you.” He added a fourth finger and Grimmjow came again. “You are quite powerful Grimmjow.”

The praise and pleasure caused him to come again, his brain seemed to melt as his cum spilled on the floor. “You got friends, don't ya?”

“Captain Komamura would agree, but his skills would not work for analyzing head to head combat...I'd have to ask Renji...”

“Then do it, you want to finish your research, and I want to reach the next level.” Ichigo chuckles.

-x-

Renji couldn't sleep, he hadn't seen Ichigo in days. Komamura said he was doing fine, but he wanted to see him. The door to the lab opened and out came Ichigo. “Ohh Renji...” the male hesitated, before stepping out. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Ichigo!” the red-head rushed over. “I'm sorry, I was an ass, please forgive me!” he bowed.

“Renji...” Ichigo was stunned.

“I mean it, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you because I care.” he blushed. “I know I can be kind of dumb, and I say stupid things, but I know what my heart wants.”

He couldn't stop himself, he's been missing Ichigo for so long he was pent up. He wanted Ichigo to forgive him and to understand why he's so protective of him. “I've had a thing for you since the academy, I'm sure you didn't notice, but Ichigo I'm in love with you!”

“Renji,” Ichigo tried to stop him.

“I don't care if you hate me, well actually I do, but I needed you to know. I love you, and I want to protect you, I can't help it I...” Ichigo cut him off, by capturing the red head's lips, a searing kiss silenced the red-head.

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed back. The kiss broke for air. “Renji, I forgive you, and I know you can be kind of dumb, but you have a good heart.” he smiles. “I've had a thing for you too, and wanted to protect you too. That's why I gave you my charm.”

“You mean it?” Ichigo cupped his crotch feeling his hard-on, as he did he rubbed his own hard-on against Renji. “Ahh, I'll take that as a yes.” Ichigo palmed him, making the red-head shudder.

“But I don't want to be put in the corner, I want to fight with you, you have my back and I have yours.”

“Yeah, I got it, I'm sorry.” he hugged the male. “Is it too soon to ask for makeup sex?” Ichigo chuckles.

“No, but we can fool around, to celebrate making up.” Ichigo kissed Renji hungrily, the kiss deepened and their tongues met and battled. Renji shuddered at the boy's skill.

'Fuck, he's a good kisser.' his legs buckled, and his cock throbbed in his fundoshi and pants. Ichigo soon dominated the kiss and made Renji melt.

“Couch now,” he pulled the red-head over to the couch. Clothing was shed and by the time they hit the couch both were naked. Renji's hard 8 incher throbbed in the air, he was pushed down and laid across the couch. “Your tattoos are so sexy Renji.” he traced the tattoo's and Renji shivered.

His tattoos were special, he didn't tattoo himself, the tattoos appeared on his skin naturally as he grew stronger. The spiritual ink had marked his muscled form, painting his body in an erotic way. Renji blushed at the praise and moaned at the touch. Not a lot of people liked his tattoos or understood them.

“You are sexy!” Renji says, gazing at Ichigo's naked body, to the boy's monstrous dick. He had the biggest cock at the academy, he thought it was just locker room talk until he saw it wasn't just rumored the boy was packing. He licked his lips at the sight of the massive tool.

Ichigo spread his legs and settled between them. He took his time, licking Renji's tattoo's as he made his way down to his crotch. “Ahh, Ichigo!” His hips arched off the couch.

His penis began to twitch and leak pre-cum. “You have such a thick and manly scent Renji, it turns me on.” Renji gulped and moaned as Ichigo began to lick his manhood.

He fondles the red head's heavy balls as his tongue glides back and forth along his length, teasing the tip with swift swirls. “Oh Kami, Ichigo...” Renji moans, his toes curling in delight. He'd been pent up in more ways than one since taking this mission he hadn't touched himself, his balls were itching to release.

“Mmm, so tasty,” Ichigo says, licking up his pre-cum. “Your cock is delicious Renji!”

'Shit he's attacking me with words!' Ichigo wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. Sucking and giving the head a tongue lashing. “Ohh fuck Ichigo!”

Ichigo swallowed him down to the root, and Renji arched off the couch. “Fuck!” His mouth and throat massaged his penis all at once. He inhaled and moaned, sending pleasing vibrations through his rod.

Renji came hard, his cock swelling as his seed shot down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo sucked him through his release, milking him of a few extra spurts. “Ichi...” Renji drooled.

The orangette supported Renji and brought a finger to his tight little hole. It slipped in easy, he was so horny he felt no pain. Ichigo added a second finger, as he bobbed his head back and forth. “Ahh Ichi wait I just came if you do that ahhh!”

Ichigo massaged his sweet spot and he lost it, cumming again. He didn't waste a drop. He pulled off the red head's cock but continued to finger him. “Delicious, your ass is twitching like crazy so warm and tight inside.”

Renji shivered. “Ichigo...” he pulls off the boy's digits and makes Ichigo sit. He spreads his legs. “I'm gonna suck your dick!” he caresses the massive piece of man meat.

The manly musk was incredible, making Renji's mouth water. He went right for the kill, taking Ichigo's cock into his mouth, what he could fit anyway. “Don't force yourself Renji.”

He took it as a challenge, he breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat, trying to swallow the massive man meat. Each inhale drew Ichigo's musk into him stirring his cock back to life. He bobbed his head back and forth, trying to get a little more into his mouth. As he slurped and sucked on Ichigo's penis, he felt his own cock throb in delight, he reached down and began playing with himself. While his mouth worked his dick, his hole twitched in jealousy.

Once Renji got to the base his eyes rolled up in delight, his throat was stuffed full, while Ichigo's pubes tickled his nose. He released his cock and held onto Ichigo's legs and began to bob back and forth, from base to tip, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked every inch. 'So big, so good, I love it!'

“Ahh, Renji!” Ichigo moaned in delight as the red-head sucked every inch of him. His mouth and throat were so tight and hugging him perfectly. His moans pushed Renji forward, and he sped up his sucks.

Renji moaned as he came from sucking Ichigo's dick, his cock spraying all over the floor. His moans helped push Ichigo over the edge and he came, pumping his seed down Renji's throat and filling his belly.

Ichigo pulled his cock free from the red head's lips, the last of his seed spraying into Renji's mouth and all over his face. Abarai licked his lips, savoring the flavor. “Hot damn...”

“You were great Renji, you sucked my cock down so well.” He cupped his cum covered cheeks and kissed him.

“So I'm forgiven?”

Ichigo chuckled. “Yes. In fact...How would you like to help me with an experiment with the Arrancar?”

“Sure, but what can I help you with?”

“I need you to fight them while I analyze the data.”

“Sure.” Ichigo pulled Renji up and cuddled with him on the couch.

“Perfect!” he smiled and snuggled up with him.

-x-

Sajin was a light sleeper and he overheard everything and got quite the show. The smell of sex was strong enough, but the noises they made, and the show they put on made the furry male cum into his fundoshi and trousers. 'Ichigo...amazing!'

To be continued...Chapter 6 Hollow Release Rumble


	6. Hollow Release Rumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ichigo Kurosaki: 11-inches: Zanpakuto: Shifter: Glow; Red: Power, Blue: Kido, Yellow: Barrier, Green: Healing

Renji: 8-Inches: Zanpakuto: Zabimaru

Shuuhei: 6-Inches: Zanpakuto: ???

Grimmjow: 7-Inches

Illfort: 5-Inches

Di Roy: 4-Inches

Chapter 6 Hollow Release Rumble

Ichigo brought Renji and Komamura to his lab, Shuuhei would handle patrol. Renji’s jaw-dropping at the size of it. “How did you fit all this in here?”

“It’s a simple technique the Research and Development team designed to optimize space,” Ichigo explained. Another surprise came when they met the very naked Arrancar. The trio rushed to Ichigo and was met with smiles and hugs. “Sajin and Renji agreed to help with the experiment,” he told them.

“Alright!” the Arrancar cheered. Grimmjow had filled them in on Ichigo’s plan.

“Put some clothes on!” Renji snapped blushing. The trio looked at each other than to Ichigo. It seemed the orangette wasn’t against them fighting naked, but since it may be distracting...

Ichigo brought out some speedos for the Arrancar to put on. “I know you lot don’t want to wear shinigami robes, so this is the best I got off hand.” they put them on oddly without complaint.

Grimmjow approached Renji, sizing him up before he caught a whiff of a familiar scent on him. His eyes widened and he couldn’t fight off a growl that escaped him. “What’s your problem?” Renji snapped.

“Tch, nothing, just try not to die, Red!” he could smell Ichigo’s cum on Renji, and he was oddly jealous of that fact. While Ichigo did play with him, they hadn’t done much and it sucked the red-head was already further ahead.

“Alright let’s go!” Ichigo pulled out a key from his pocket and opened up a gate. “This will be where you will battle.” they entered the gate and found themselves in a gladiator arena. “You can go all out here!” the males gasped.

“You sure come prepared Ichigo...” even the Arrancar sweatdropped at the sight. He tossed a pair of speedos to Renji.

“You should get changed.” he gave some cuffs to Di Roy. The cuffs would help analyze the power.

“What?” Renji gasped.

“What’s wrong Red, shy?” Grimmjow taunted.

Renji reluctantly agreed and changed, getting some cuffs of his own. Ichigo took a seat in the stands with Sajin at his side. Grimmjow and Illfort waited for their turn as Renji and Di Roy took to the fighting area.

“Kick his ass, Di Roy!” Grimmjow cheered.

Ichigo summoned the Arrancar's zanpakuto and tossed it to him. Di Roy smiled. “Let’s do this!” he drew his sword.

“Let’s see what you got,” Renji drew his zanpakuto. “Roar Zabimaru!” his zanpakuto changed into its shikai state.

“Sink or swim, Shumokuzame!” His zanpakuto glowed and in a swirl of water. His hollow mask reverted back into its helmet shape, but became more prominent, looking slick. His arms and legs became coated in armor, giving him claws, and he gained fin-like blades from his arms and legs.

“Hmm, his release is different.” Grimmjow pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked.

“I know every one of my men’s releases, and Di Roy’s is different, to say nothing of its visual changes, he’s far stronger. It seems he’s evolved a lot more than I thought while under your care.” Grimmjow was actually impressed. Ichigo began taking notes.

“Fascinating!” It was more than fascinating, Di Roy was one of the hollows who had given up on evolving back in the day, but now Grimmjow would say he’s stronger than he was back in his hollow days.

Even Di Roy was shocked, he knew his mask changed and his power had increased but now he had transformed, and he could feel the full effects. “Get ready...” Ichigo called out. “Begin!”

Di Roy surged forth, faster than he thought and overshot Renji and slammed into the wall far behind him. “Oops, this might take some getting used to.” he pulled his head out of the wall and stretched.

“Red’s gonna get smashed.”

“I wouldn’t count Renji out, in this place he doesn’t need to repress his spiritual power.” Grimmjow watched as Renji made his move. His zanpakuto could extend and retract, and he launched Zabimaru at Di Roy!

Di Roy tried to block it only to get pushed back and slammed back into the wall. Di Roy charged and began clashing with Renji, despite only being in shikai. The tattooed shinigami was holding his own.

“No way!” Renji’s control of his zanpakuto was impressive. Di Roy was getting used to his new power, but at the same time, Renji was getting used to his moves, blocking his fin blades, while also aiming an attack at the Arrancar.

Di Roy tried to dodge but Renji’s unique blade made dodging difficult. Even if he could avoid the first strike, the blade could bend and curve and get him in a follow-up. Renji was in proper sync with his zanpakuto, able to channel his energy properly so he was able to cut through his hierro. His armored arms and legs were starting to crack, but the body shots he drew blood.

He wasn’t the only one, Renji was trying to handle Di Roy’s speed, but even if he dodged his claws or kicks, he got caught by Di Roy’s fins, and when trying to block the fins, he often got caught by a kick.

The two were fighting at top form, exchanging blows, cut for cut, jab for jab. The two charged for a final blow.

“Glow Shifter!” the two were caught by glowing green tentacles. This was normally Blue’s specialty, but Ichigo was able to manipulate his reiatsu very well. This was a higher speed technique, that not only healed wounds but helped restore one’s energy. Another difference was Green’s tentacles were more plant-like.

“Ichigo!?” Renji gasped as the tentacles invaded his body.

“That’s enough,” Ichigo said, smiling he watched as his tentacles teased their bodies healing their wounds. “I got some great data.”

The two moaned as the tentacles invaded their speedos. “Ahhh ohhh ah ah ahhh!” they were healed inside and out. Ichigo’s healing skills really were truly impressive, if not a touch erotic.

Di Roy and Renji came, and their seed was absorbed by the tentacles and used to replenish their reiatsu. Di Roy returned to his sealed state.

Illfort stood up. “Alright, I’ll face him next!” he cracked his knuckles. Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder and sat him down.

“I’m next, you fight the guy in the helmet!” It fit with Ichigo’s plans so he didn’t object. Sajin had agreed to help with this, much to Renji’s surprise.

Di Roy returned his zanpakuto to Ichigo, a true sign of trust. He handed over the shackles to cuffs to Grimmjow who put them on. “Don’t think it’ll be so easy to take me on Red, I’m a lot stronger than Di Roy!”

“Don’t worry, I got an ace up my sleeve.” Ichigo summoned Grimmjow’s zanpakuto and gave it to him.

“Hello old friend,” he drew his sword. “Get ready Ichi, this is gonna be over in a flash!” he clawed his zanpakuto. Renji twitched at the nickname. “Grind Pantera!” The power surged through the arena as the wind twisted and swirled around him, the air crackling from the power. When the air died down he stood in all his glory, like a feline predator. His teeth were sharper, his hands turned into black claws and his feet became black paws, he spouted a long whip-like. His hair grew long, and his ears became long and cat-like, his jaw mask was gone and he now has a hollow-like headgear covering his forehead. He gained form-fitting white segmented armor, he has blades protruding from his forearms and calves. Grimmjow smirked and moved with swagger as he took a fighting stance.

“Bankai!” Renji called out, and his spiritual pressure surged. “Hihio Zabimaru!” His bankai was massive, looking like the skeleton of a snake. Renji gained a fur cowl around his neck, with an ape skull on his left shoulder, the fur spread over his right arm.

“Hmm,” Ichigo felt a strange pulse with Renji’s bankai. “Interesting!”

“Begin!” Ichigo shouted.

“Go Grimmjow!” Illfort and Di Roy cheered.

“Bring it on!” Renji sent the snakehead after Grimmjow. The bluenette dodged it, but it chased after him. Grimmjow spun like a buzzsaw and attacked the bankai, seemingly breaking it, the pieces falling and hitting the ground.

“That toy of yours can’t crush me.”

“Wanna bet?” Renji’s zanpakuto reconnected with easing, linking up through his reiatsu. “Get him Zabimaru!”

Grimmjow growled, he wasn’t able to get close to Renji, even with his speed the bankai could coil around the shinigami protecting him while readying a strike. He tried to use sonido, only to be met with the bankai’s body and the snakehead bit into him and slammed him into the ground.

It wasn’t enough to put Grimmjow down and he popped out. Grimmjow attacked Renji again, this time dodging Zabimaru, and this time he started running along the body. “Take this Red!”

“I don’t think so!” he suddenly broke the body up, causing Grimmjow to lose his footing, he landed on his feet though and used the break up as a chance to attack Renji directly.

“Got you!” he got up close to Renji, but the shinigami was ready.

“Red Flame Cannon!” Renji cast the spell release a large amount of power, however, it quickly became unstable and blew the two up.

Both males were coughing. “You crazy bastard what the hell was that?”

“Caught you off guard didn’t it,” Renji smirked. “Higa Zekko!” the separated pieces of his bankai, glowed red with Renji’s energy, sharpening before launching in an omnidirectional attack.

Grimmjow used Sonido and dodged the attack. Hiho Zabimaru reformed. “Is that all you got?”

“Oh, that’s it!” Grimmjow charged up a Gran Rey Cero. “Eat this!”

Renji’s eyes widened. “Baboon Bone Cannon!” He charged up his own blast.

The two attacks hit, and BOOM!

Ichigo had to switch to Yellow Form, and erect a barrier. “Honestly you two, I said you didn’t have to hold back but really...” Ichigo muttered. The rest of the arena cracked under the force.

Renji’s zanpakuto was drained from that attack which left him at the mercy of the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow was damaged from the clash as well but he was quick to recover and began to wail on Renji, knocking him into the air, and began to kick and punch him about.

Grimmjow charged in for another attack, but Renji had recovered enough energy to launch another Higa Zekko. The segments slammed into Grimmjow, cracking his hierro. One of his arms was pinned to his body by the segments but he had one arm free. He aimed his elbow at Renji. “Darra de la Pantera/Panther Barbs!” five stone darts fired from his elbow and pelted Renji sending him into the ground. Grimmjow landed hard.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Ichigo stepped out. He used Green Form and healed them. “Hit the showers both of you, and no more fighting.” he confiscated both of their zanpakuto.

Once they were out of Ichigo’s sight, Grimmjow growled and punched the nearby wall, cracking it. “Damn it!”

“What’s your problem?” Renji asked, getting defensive at the sudden outburst.

“That’s my line,” he growled.

“Well, I don’t like how you are looking at Ichigo. The pet names, those looks...” to Renji it was clear Grimmjow was flirting. Plus finding out that Ichigo was hanging out with these Arrancar naked did bug him.

“Jealous?” Grimmjow raised a brow. Renji twitched, Grimmjow was right on the money.

“I think you are, you smelled Ichigo’s cum on me, didn’t you? That’s why you went after me so hard, you’re jealous. You are in love with Ichigo!”

“Don’t confuse me with you, Red!” Grimmjow certainly liked the orangette, he was strong, smart, interesting, possibly crazy, but hell so was he in his own way.

“I do love Ichigo, which is why I’m gonna protect him from creeps like you!” the two glared at each other. Grimmjow thought they were gonna come to blows, Renji, however, sighed and backed down. “I say that, but Ichigo is gonna do what he wants, play with who he wants, like or love who he wants. Trying to stop him is just gonna piss him off.”

Grimmjow snorted. “Yeah, that seems like him. He’s a crazy bastard. I’ll admit I was a bit jealous, it was stupid but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to crush ya, and show Ichi I was stronger, it is the hollow way.”

“I may not be a hollow but I get it.” the two were done with their dick measuring contest. They showered and put on their speedos. When they came back to the arena Ichigo was repairing it.

Sajin was gone. “Where is Captain Komamura?”

“He’s getting ready.” He returned Renji’s zanpakuto.

“I can’t believe he agreed to fight like this, I’ve never even seen him without his helmet, let alone almost naked.”

Grimmjow gave Illfort the cuffs.

“Oh, I think you’ll be surprised.” Illfort got his zanpakuto and went to the ring. “Renji, Grimmjow, I collected a lot of important data thanks to you. Renji, did you know your Zanpakuto’s bankai is incomplete?”

“What?” he looked at his zanpakuto.

“I recall your obtained bankai quickly, it's possible your zanpakuto gave you part of its power to train with until you are ready.” Ichigo theorized. “I’d like to run some more tests.”

“Sure thing, if I can get stronger, I’ll help, and I’ll keep training.”

A gate opened up and a figure approached the arena. The arena was quiet, even Renji was curious about what was behind the mask so to speak. Grimmjow had felt the captain’s pressure, so he was curious as well. Sajin Komamura was indeed wearing speedos, an extra set of cuffs, and he was wearing a necklace. Komamura was tall with long brown hair, broad shoulders, fine pecs, and six-pack abs. Outside of the wolfish ears and the fur along his arms, he looked human!!!

To be continued


End file.
